Love, Anonymous
by The Scarlet Letter
Summary: Rachel Berry writes a heartfelt letter thinking it would be a long time before it was discovered. Unknown to Rachel, Quinn Fabray watches as the letter is hidden. Longer summary inside!
1. In which Rachel Berry writes a letter

**AN: I just don't own Glee **

**Summary – In pain over her break up with Finn and the fact that nobody seems to care about her, Rachel writes a heartfelt letter and hides it in the hopes that someday someone will see it. Quinn discovers the letter and a correspondence begins between the two girls though Rachel has no idea of the other girl's identity.**

**Rated T for the moment, rating might change as the story progresses.

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

Rachel Berry was in pain.

She wasn't physically hurt, no, it was Rachel's heart that pained her.

The once full of life diva was now only an echo of her former self. Not that anybody around her noticed of course. That was the problem, nobody cared about Rachel, and she felt so alone...

It had been a month since she'd discovered her 'perfect' boyfriend had been cheating on her with Santana Lopez. Rachel had been devastated; she'd trusted Finn never to break her heart.

She'd thought Finn's betrayal would lead to at least one member of the Glee club being on her side. She'd thought wrong. The hurt and anger she'd felt over Finn's betrayal had only intensified when her fellow Glee club members had failed to take her side. Rachel knew she could be intense and at times annoying, but she hadn't realised they disliked her so much that they failed to offer even a shoulder to cry on.

The only person who had offered Rachel a show of support was Kurt, but his loyalty had to lie with Finn since he and Finn were newly brothers and Kurt hadn't wanted to upset the relationship the two had just begun to develop. There was also the matter of Kurt's transfer to Dalton which left Rachel feeling even more alone.

A fresh wave of tears tumbled down Rachel's face as she sat in the auditorium staring up at the stage. It was on that stage that she had kissed Finn for the first time. Rachel wished for someone to talk to.

She pulled a notebook and pen from her bag and began to pen a letter to no one or anyone, hoping that writing down how she felt would help ease the pain she was feeling somehow.

An hour later she tore out the letter and folded it before placing it in to a torn section on the bottom of her chair. She wiped her last remaining tears and exited the auditorium.

Unbeknownst to the brunette someone had been watching as she had hidden the letter.

**

* * *

AN: Thoughts?**


	2. In which Quinn Fabray reads a letter

Chapter 2

Quinn Fabray was walking passed the auditorium when she heard it. The sound of someone crying. Curiosity getting the better of her, Quinn slipped inside, scanning the large room for the source of the crying, it didn't take long before her eyes fell on Rachel Berry, crying as she wrote something in a notebook.

Quinn watched as the diva placed the note underneath her chair. Quickly crouching down in between the chairs so that Rachel wouldn't see her, Quinn waited for the other girl to leave the auditorium.

When she was gone, Quinn made her way over to the chair Rachel had been sitting on and slid her hand inside the torn cover of the seat to retrieve the letter.

Feeling only slightly guilty, she unfolded the letter, and began to read.

_To whoever discovers this letter, my name is Rachel Berry._

_A month ago, the boy I loved cheated on me. The silly thing is I thought he loved me back, aside from my gay dads he would have been the only one to ever do so. I guess now I can see why I was so foolish to believe that someone as handsome and popular as Finn Hudson could ever love me. Especially since nobody else seems to._

_That's what makes it harder, that nobody else seems to care. I feel so alone right now that my heart aches all the time as if it were truly broken._

_I just want someone to notice how much I'm hurting, I want someone to care. I'm tired of feeling alone._

_Music has always been the one place I could truly be me and where I could feel better about me and my world, the one thing that made me feel truly special. It no longer holds the same attraction as it once did, now it is just a constant reminder of Finn and the rest of the Glee club, the kids I had begun to the think of as friends, who don't seem to care._

_I guess I deserved Finn's betrayal. If I hadn't of pursued him when I knew he was with Quinn, maybe things would have been different._

_If Quinn were here right now I'd want her to know how sorry I am._

_I guess that's it. I just needed to get this off my chest._

_Yours sincerely, the girl who will now most likely end up working in a Dairy Queen for the rest of her life since her dreams have been shattered,_

_Rachel Berry._

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the diva's dramatic sign off, it was _so_ Rachel. She just hadn't realised the amount of pain the girl was going through. Though she had noticed Rachel's isolation from the rest of the Glee club since Finn and Santana had gone public, Quinn just hadn't really paid any real attention to the other girl's feeling. She had figured it had just been Rachel being Rachel.

Quinn knew she had to do something to make things right for the girl. Show her somebody cared. She didn't think Rachel would appreciate knowing Quinn had discovered her letter, she had to find a way to help but remain anonymous at the same time.

And then she got it, she would write Rachel a letter.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts?**


	3. In which Rachel Berry gets slushied

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and especially reviewed the last chapter. You guys made my day!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning Rachel weaved her way through the crowded halls of McKinley. Her thoughts were preoccupied with thoughts of Finn, so she failed to see the jock headed toward her until the slushie made contact.

Frustrated and close to tears, Rachel headed toward the nearest bathroom as Dave Karofsky laughed at her.

* * *

"Need some help?" a voice Rachel recognised as Quinn Fabray's asked from behind her.

"Why would _you _help me?" Rachel unintentionally snapped as she wiped the slushie from her eyes.

"Because I know how much that sucks, remember?" Quinn said coming up behind her.

"Yeah your one time being slushied can compare I'm sure."

"Do you want my help or not Berry?" Rachel drew in a breath trying to rein in her temper. She wasn't normally so mean but the events of the last month had really been grinding away at her self control.

"I would appreciate your help Quinn." Quinn moved toward Rachel and the sink.

"Here let me." She offered, holding her hand up for the wet paper towel in Rachel's hand.

Over the next half hour the two girls worked in silence as they cleaned the remaining slushie from Rachel's hair and body.

"Your shirt is ruined."

"It's just a shirt right." Rachel sighed, though truthfully it had been one of her favourites.

"I have one in my locker you could borrow." Rachel looked up in surprise. First helping her clean up, now lending her a shirt. What had gotten into Quinn the HBIC Fabray?

"I would like that." She told the other girl, who had begun to look a little impatient.

The girls headed to Quinn's locker where she handed over a plain yellow t-shirt.

"I should get to class." Quinn said as she closed her locker. She turned to walk away.

"Quinn." Rachel called, the other girl turned back and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Thank you." The cheerleader offered a small smile. "You're welcome." She replied before walking off.

* * *

Rachel attempted to figure out Quinn's angle in helping her as she made her way to her locker, after changing shirts. Surely there had to be an ulterior motive to the girl's sudden niceness.

As she opened her locker, a white enveloped fell to the floor. Picking it up, Rachel saw it was addressed to Rachel Berry, with a little gold star stuck at the end of her name. She quickly opened the envelope to discover a letter. Figuring she was already truly late to class, Rachel made her way to the choir room to read it in privacy. It read;

_Dear Rachel,_

_I found your letter in the auditorium and it made my heart ache from the pain you were feeling, so much, that I knew I had to reply._

_I want you to know that what happened between you and Finn was in no way your fault. Finn made his own decision to cheat, you didn't do anything to make him. Some people are just cheaters. Finn has never been particularly good at abstaining from temptation._

_The people in your Glee club are wrong to treat as badly as they do. I know for a fact that you are an amazing kind hearted person. You just tend to get misjudged._

_Remember Rachel, high school is just four years of your life. Outside of McKinley High School there is a far bigger world, and in that world there are people who are going to think they are lucky to know you._

_You are not alone Rachel._

_Should you ever want to talk, I'm here. Just place your letter in the same chair._

_Love, Anonymous. _

She reread the letter three more times before her tears finally stopped. She couldn't believe that somebody had taken the time to write her this letter, that somebody did seem to care. It couldn't be anyone in Glee could it? Although the writer did seem to have a decent knowledge of Finn... But who?

She pondered over the identity of Anonymous as she made her way to her next class. She was just outside her classroom door when the idea came to her, she would write another letter and hide until someone came to retrieve it!

**

* * *

AN: Thoughts? Suggestions?**


	4. In which Rachel Berry begins to hope

**AN: Ahem... I won't insult your intellect by trying to make excuses...**

Rachel crouched between two rows of chairs in the auditorium waiting for anonymous to appear.

While she waited she pondered who the letter's author might be. It was as she was doing this that suddenly the thought struck her, was she really ready to unearth the identity of anonymous? Would she be able to handle the disappointment if anonymous didn't want to be her friend in person? Why hadn't they approached her in person if they had truly wanted to be her friend?

She couldn't do this. She didn't think she could handle another disappointment. Before she left she placed her letter in the chair and decided to enjoy having a friend for as long as it lasted.

-xXx-

Quinn Fabray walked toward the auditorium, eager to see if Rachel had responded. As she neared she watched the brunette as she left. Quinn watched as Rachel glanced backed at the doors and nodded, as if trying to convince herself of something. A hopeful expression crossed her face and she began to walk away.

Quinn felt a small tug at her heart as she watched the other girl's face. How could somebody have hurt her so much the thought she might have a friend was too hard for her to believe? Quinn was ready to place the blame solely on Finn but sudden flashes of sitting and writing nasty comments on Rachel's Myspace with the Cheerios, entered Quinn's mind. No, Finn was not solely responsible for what had become of Rachel Berry's confidence, but Quinn would make sure to restore it.

Careful to make sure Rachel was no longer in sight; Quinn quickly ducked into the auditorium and made for the chair with the torn covering.

_Dear Anonymous,_

_Thank you for your kind letter. I cannot express how much your words meant to me. I've felt so alone for so long that I think I had begun to forget what it meant to have a friend, because I do feel that's what we could become. _

_I know that high school is only four years of my life but sometimes it's so hard to remember that, it feels like so much more, you know? _

_I want to think that we can be friends and because of that I feel I should be honest, I was planning to lie in wait for you in the auditorium. I have always been a curious and I shall admit, suspicious person. If I have not approached you by now then I have decided to give you a chance. Please don't be Santana or a member of the Glee club who only seek to use these letters to further humiliate me. I don't think I can handle that..._

_Hoping to hear from you again,_

_Rachel._

-xXx-

The next morning Rachel made her way to her locker, a tension headache sitting forefront in her mind. Her night had been filled with different scenarios of what could happen if Anonymous wasn't someone she could trust. As she approached her locker she fought the urge to throw up, she could do this! She opened her locker and on top of her books sat a white envelope with her name. She quickly plucked it up and tore it open,

_Dearest Rachel, _

_I'm honoured that you have chosen to trust me and I promise you that I will do my best to not let you down. I can also promise you that I am not Santana Lopez, nor am I am member of the Glee club who seeks to humiliate you. I want to be your friend Rachel, and I'm flattered that you want me to be yours. _

_I know what you mean about high school. I went through a difficult time in my life last year that was a great adjustment period for me. For the first time in my life I had to give great thought to the people I chose as friends. I have to admit I was surprised by the outcome... _

_Maybe we should consider a calendar? One we could mark off every day? That way we'd know there would be one less day we have to be in this school. _

_Please continue to write,_

_Love, _

_Anonymous._

And it was then, while she leant against her locker, her eyes blurry with tears, that Rachel found herself beginning to hope.


	5. In which Quinn Fabray storms out

**AN: Minor swearing.**

* * *

Two weeks passed and each day Quinn and Rachel exchanged letters. Quinn was pleasantly surprised to find that Rachel Berry had quite a sense of humour. She learnt that Rachel feared failing and disappointing her Dads, who had spent so much money on classes so that she could follow her dreams. She discovered that Rachel was opposed to sneakers (something she'd always expected) and that she detested strawberries. With all the new things Quinn learned about Rachel, the more she found herself liking her.

* * *

Quinn made her way to Glee club on Tuesday with Rachel on her mind. Ever since the two girls had begun writing, Quinn had found Rachel was on her mind often. She had also noticed she spent a lot of her time watching the girl too. Quinn had started to suspect that maybe she was developing feelings for Rachel. A thought that didn't scare her quite as much as she thought it would, but then Rachel wasn't the first girl Quinn been attracted to, she was just the first Quinn had ever thought of kissing, of, dare she even think it, being in a relationship with.

She entered the choir room, rolling her eyes at Santana and Finn, who were involved in a tongue war. She watched as Rachel walked in, she froze when she caught sight of the saliva twins. Quinn felt a pang of sympathy for the girl and a rush of anger towards the couple. Didn't they care what this did to Rachel? Still silently fuming, Quinn watched as Santana opened her eyes and noticed Rachel standing in the doorway and started moaning, really putting on a show for Rachel. Rachel spun around and left the room. Santana pushed Finn away and smiled. Overcome with anger Quinn stood up.

"You're pathetic." She spat at the Latina, before storming out of the choir room after Rachel.

* * *

Rachel fled through the corridors to the nearest bathroom, banging through the door and locking herself in the nearest stall. With no thought to her unhygienic surroundings (something that always concerned her.) she pushed the lid down, before collapsing on top. The tears she had been holding back since she had seen Santana and Finn burst forth and before she knew it she was hysterically, messily crying. Why did its still have to hurt so much? Why did she still care about Finn fucking Hudson?

"Rachel?" A voice called over the sounds of Rachel's sobbing. It took Rachel a moment to realise there was someone calling to her. She tried to slow her sobbing to hear the voice.

"Rachel, its Quinn." Quinn? What did she want? Rachel wondered.

"Rachel, open the door." Quinn called again.

"Listen Rachel, you don't know it yet, but believe me when I say Finn Hudson isn't worth it." Quinn spoke through the door when Rachel failed to open it.

"I know you're hurting but you really shouldn't let Santana get to you like that. She loves toying with people and she's going to keep on doing it if she knows she's getting to you."

"I thought she was your friend." Rachel asked, though it came out more like "I fort she wa-waaa-zz your fweeeend?"

"What?" Quinn asked. Rachel could hear the confusion in the blonde girl's voice and before she knew it she was laughing.

"Rachel... Are you laughing?"

"I never..." deep breath "It's just, Quinn Fabray is trying to comfort me!" Rachel said, her laughter drying up.

"Yeah I guess I can see why you might find that funny." Rachel stood up and unlocked the stall.

"Why?" she asked. Quinn hesitated, chewing her bottom lip for a moment.

"Because last year, even though we weren't even friends, you were nice to me when I needed someone." She finally answered.

"It was the right thing to do." Rachel answered with no hesitation in her voice.

"Exactly." Quinn smiled.

* * *

The next morning Rachel approached her locker to find a single red rose taped onto it. She pulled it down and inhaled deeply, before opening the card that was attached, it read;

_Have a good day! Try to use that beautiful smile._

_Love, Anonymous._

Underneath this was an email address. Touched by the gesture, Rachel blinked back tears and found that without any thought or effort on her part, she was indeed smiling. It was nice to have a friend.


	6. In which Rachel Berry makes a friend

_Dear Anonymous,_

_Email no. 1. It was quite practical of you to give me your email address (which I suspect you made just for me?) _

Rachel stopped typing for a moment, of course Anonymous had made the email for Rachel, what teenager used something as plain as Anonymous as for their email account. Rachel's own was . Unless of course Anonymous wasn't a teenager, what if he or she were a teacher? What if it were Mr. Shue or worse Coach Sylvester or even Ms Pillsbury! No, Rachel needed to cage her inner Drama Queen. Anonymous was a teenager, someone Rachel could trust, she was sure of it.

With that in mind, Rachel began typing again;

_Even if you didn't, Anonymous is a perfectly lovely screen name. _

_Thank you for the rose, it was beautiful and it definitely succeeded in making me smile. I have to thank you again for that; it feels like a long time since I have spent a whole day smiling._

_I'd had a particularly rough day the day before, which I'm guessing you know about, hence the rose. _

_Hence, who says hence anymore, well I should say writes hence..._

_Sorry I'm a little distracted. You see there is this girl, her name is Quinn. Quinn and I have never been friends and yet she came after me yesterday to see if I was ok after the thing with Santana and Finn. It's confusing me because she genuinely seemed nice and I'd like to think she was being genuinely nice, but I just don't understand why! _

_Why would she be nice to me? And why now?_

_Sorry about that. It just I'm hoping you can help shed light on all this._

_Ok continuing on with our random questions. What was your favourite past time as a child?_

_Excited for your reply,_

_Love, Rachel._

* * *

Rachel was making her way to her English class the next morning when it happened.

"Ooof." Lost in thought, she had failed to notice the large body on a collision course with her. Shaking off her shock from her place on the floor, Rachel looked up into the wary eyes of one Finn Hudson.

"Uh sorry about that Rachel, I wasn't paying attention." He said, looking everywhere but at her.

"S'ok." Rachel mumbled, collecting her pride and getting up off the floor.

"Listen I'm sorry, for you know, what happened." He was sorry? For a moment all the hurt Rachel had been feeling in the past few weeks ignited into something else, anger.

"For cheating on me with Santana? Or for not having the balls to tell me to my face?" Shocked at her crass choice of words, Finn finally stopped avoiding her eyes and finally faced her.

"My what?" he asked confusion and disbelief evident in his voice.

"You heard me Finn Hudson!" she said, before turning on her heel and storming away. A truly dramatic exit worthy of the great actress Rachel Berry one day hoped to be.

* * *

Later that day, once her anger had begun to disperse, the self doubt over her actions began to consume her. Would Finn tell Santana that Rachel had insulted her boyfriend's manliness? Would the other girl want revenge? And the question she was disgusted with herself for thinking, would Finn ever forgive her?

It was around this time that she found herself partnered with the other person helping Finn and Santana to form the stress headache Rachel was just beginning to feel, Quinn.

"You would think after the disaster of our last bake sale Mr. Shue might have come up with a better way to raise money." Rachel was pulled for the messy confusion of her mind, by the blonde girl sitting next to her.

"Mr. Shue likes to think things can only be done the way he did it back when he was in Glee club." It was out before Rachel's brain had caught up with her mouth. Slapping a hand over her mouth she dared a glance over at Quinn who she was surprised to see, wore a rather large grin.

"Noticed that too huh?" Rachel smiled weakly back at Quinn, glad the other girl hadn't taken offence to what she said.

Her back beginning to feel sore from sitting down too long, Rachel wished for a moment that Noah had partaken in adding his 'special ingredient' to this batch off baked goods, if only to get out of her seat quicker. Surprised by the very un Rachel Berry like thought, she smiled to herself. Sometimes a little change was good.

"It really is too bad we don't have any pot. They definitely sold a lot quicker last time." Rachel burst into laughter, amazed that she had been thinking the same thing only moments before.

"It's just that these chairs are really uncomfortable." Quinn explained, obviously confused by Rachel's reaction. When she had finally calmed down enough to talk, she told Quinn that they had been sharing the same thought.

"Nice to know I'm not the only considering something illegal for a little personal comfort." Quinn said, before both girls broke into laughter.

"You know Rachel Berry, I think I might owe you an apology." Quinn said, still shaky from laughter and wiping a stray tear from her eye. Sobering up at the other girl's words Rachel quickly spoke;

"An apology?"

"Yeah. I really misjudged you. I'm really sorry about that and for well everything." Rachel watched the serious expression on Quinn's face and saw the sincerity in her eyes. She knew Quinn was being truthful.

"You're forgiven. And I want you to know that I'm sorry too. For Finn." She clarified, to make sure Quinn understood. Quinn smiled.

What I said yesterday, in the bathroom, I meant it. Finn is just another stupid boy."

"But he cared about you. If he didn't he never would have wanted to believe you so badly that he buy your hot tub story." Quinn smirked. "Yeah that was an incredibly lame story." Rachel remained silent, not wanting to start her new found fragile friendship with Quinn on a sour note.

"Finn didn't want to trust me. He was just Finn enough to buy it. If he had cared enough about me, he never would have considered cheating on me with you Rachel. Just like I didn't care enough about him to say no to Puck. I know right now you feel like you can never love someone else again, but I know there's someone amazing out there for you Rachel." Quinn said, before rising from her seat as their reliefs, Artie and Tina approached the table. "See you tomorrow Rachel." She said with a small wave.

As she watched Quinn walk away, Rachel couldn't help but feel like Quinn's parting words reminded her of something or someone.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to all of my amazing readers for reading, reviewing and alerting the last chapters. **

**Also was wondering if anyone knew of any good Rachel/Quinn fics they'd recommend? **


	7. In which Quinn Fabray is an idiot

Rachel Berry was confused. A feeling she was not exactly fond of. Rachel liked to be in charge, it was the reason she knew she destined to a life of stardom. Confused led to worry and worry to worry lines and that just wouldn't do. It was when, in her state of agitation, Rachel realised she had chewed the nails from her left hand that she knew she needed to talk to someone about the source of her confusion.

Opening up her email account, she located her lasted email from Anonymous. An easy task as it was at the top of her inbox, atop an email from Noah Puckerman offering her a 'Secret solution to better skin care'. She deleted Noah's email which was obviously spam. The boy might have been pretty but what could he possibly know about skin care that she, Rachel Berry, did not? Her disconcertion ebbed away a little as she opened Anonymous' email. A moment she could safely say was a better part of her day.

**Dearest Rachel,**

**It makes me happy to know that I made you smile. You should try it more often, you looked truly radiant that day.**

**I liked that you used the word hence. Today's English language is all text speak. It's refreshing to see a word not commonly used in today's society and be reminded that the English language is a beautiful thing. **

**As for Quinn, perhaps she has simply come to a realisation, perhaps she is trying to remedy her past mistake or maybe she has come to see the Rachel Berry that I see, a girl who is beautiful and kind and funny and truly deserving of happiness. Maybe Quinn intends any malice toward you. **

**Perhaps you should give her a chance and see where it takes you.**

**As for my favourite pastime as a child; that's easy; putting on my favourite CD's and having pretend concerts with my best friends where we were the stars. Some of my favourite memories are of the three of us dressed up far beyond our years and dancing around my living room. It's sad the things we miss; back then i would have given anything to be 'grown up' and now I'd give almost anything to go back and reclaim that childlike innocence. **

**Wow that was depressing huh? **

**New question time – Who's your biggest role model?**

**Love, Anonymous. **

Rachel knew as she finished reading the email and wiped the last of her tears from her face, that she had made the right choice. Anonymous had managed to not only calm her down but at the same time had managed to provide her with new insight into Quinn Fabray.

_Dear Anonymous,_

_I sat down tonight to read your email with an agitated mind. You see I couldn't get Quinn Fabray and her intentions out of my mind. I honestly don't believe that I am that messed up to not be used to someone being nice to me. After all you're nice to me. It's just that Quinn and her Cheerio's use to spam my MySpace page with horrible comments that suggested sterilisation. I'm just having a hard time believing she is being genuine. _

_But you're right. I should give her a chance. I will give her a chance. _

_Thank you for you for what you said about me. You have this beautiful ability to make me feel special and I thank you for letting me feel that way. _

_It was depressing. It was honest. I'm glad you let me see a little bit of you : ) And I know what you mean, it all hurt a little less then. _

_Biggest role model, well that's easy! Barbra Streisand. She's just an amazing inspiration who believes that beauty isn't just skin deep. I aspire to be just like her one day! I want to be some lonely girl's inspiration and know I've made a difference. Even if it's only in one girl's life, that'll be enough. _

_Who's your biggest role model?_

_Love, Rachel._

-xXx-

Rachel entered school the next day determined. She would take Anonymous' advice and give Quinn the benefit of the doubt. She marched through the halls towards her locker, anticipation spurring her forward. It was on her approach to her locker that she collided with none other than the object surrounding her every thought.

"Hey Rachel, I was just thinking about you." Quinn said, picking herself up from off the floor.

"You were?" Rachel asked as she accepted Quinn's extended hand, allowing the blonde to pull her to her feet.

"Yeah. I saw an advertisement in the paper this morning that said Funny Girl is playing Downtown. I thought we could go together."

"Why would you suggest that?" Rachel asked, suspicion niggling at the back of her mind. "Not that I don't want to go. I was just wondering why that particular movie?" Rachel quickly amended upon seeing the hurt on Quinn's face.

"Well you mentioned once that Barbra was your idol. I just figured it would be fun."

"You remember that?" Rachel asked, flattered by the other girl's response.

"Well you not exactly hard to ignore Rachel." Quinn laughed. "So what do you think?"

_Give her a chance_. Rachel thought to herself. She found in the end it wasn't a hard decision to make. There was something about Quinn Fabray that had Rachel wanting to spend more time with her.

"Ok you're on."

"Excellent." Quinn smiled, seeming to Rachel, generally happy with the brunette's response. "The movie starts at eight. I'll pick you up at seven and we can have dinner first, if you're interested?"

"Sounds great." Rachel smiled back, already eagerly anticipating the night ahead. Even if things were awkward with Quinn, it was still as chance to see Barbra on the big screen, and that wasn't something Rachel Berry would ever say no to.

-xXx-

Later that day Quinn drove to Rachel's, rubbing at her stomach in the hopes of easing the warring butterflies inside. She was nervous. The more Quinn as Anonymous and as Quinn got to know Rachel Berry, the more she found herself falling for her. She changed outfits more times tonight than she ever had before going out with Finn or even Puck. That alone, in Quinn's mind was a testament to how much she liked Rachel. She took a moment to imagine her father's reaction to finding out Quinn liked a girl, if he couldn't handle a pregnancy it was doubtless he could handle this. Blinking back tears over the shattered remains over her relationship with her once beloved father, Quinn pulled into the driveway of Rachel's house.

Taking a deep breath, she turned off the ignition and flung herself out the door. Walking up the drive she became certain the butterfly war in her stomach had greatly increased in number and size as her stomach twisted about with nerves. Plucking up all the courage of an unwed teenage mother, Quinn raised her hand and knocked on the front door.

Inside Rachel paced her room, sick with anticipation. Her feet halted as she heard the ringing of the doorbell. Quinn was here.

Snatching up her jacket, Rachel almost bolted from the room, forcing herself to stop at the top of the staircase. She watched as her father greeted Quinn, then Quinn looked up and their eyes met. As she slowly descended the stairs, her eyes still locked on Quinn's, she was unaware of the clichéd dramatic entrance she was making, a moment she would usually have taken great joy in. Nor was she aware of the accessing eyes of her fathers as they looked on. No, for Rachel Berry in that moment, there was only Quinn.

"Hey" she greeted Quinn as she reached the bottom of the staircase, defusing the intensity of the moment.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Quinn asked, smiling at the outlandish red and purple dress Rachel had chosen to wear. Only Rachel could wear it with such grace.

The girl's bid farewell to Leroy and Hiram Berry and took off down the driveway with a promise to have Rachel home by eleven.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Rachel asked, sure that Quinn would suggest Breadsticks as it was the local place to be.

"I know of this wonderful little restaurant near the theatre if you're interested?" Rachel felt her heart sink a little. Was Quinn suggesting they not go to Breadsticks because she didn't want to be seen with her?

"Only if you want to?" Quinn blurted out as Rachel's silence lingered.

"No I'm happy to go where you want to."

"Ok."

Quinn watched Rachel out of the corner of her eye as she drove. Something she'd said had upset her. She had to do something to fix this before Rachel reverted into herself and Quinn lost her chance with her.

-xXx-

"It's really lovely here." Rachel commented as she and Quinn took their seats. Quinn had taken them to a place called Lovisa's. It was small, but what it lacked in size it sure made up in scenery. Quinn had as for them to be seated outside and the view was really spectacular. The chairs and tables were spread out around a courtyard that was lit with fairy lights that were strung all around, as well as old fashioned light posts. In the middle of the courtyard was fountain that depicted laughing children playing instruments. The courtyard was enclosed by a big brick wall that had hundreds of flowers and plants growing around it. It truly was beautiful.

"Isn't it. That's why I wanted to bring you here, I thought you would appreciate its beauty as much as I do." Quinn told her, gazing around almost lovingly. Rachel inhaled abruptly. Quinn wasn't ashamed; she'd just wanted to share this beautiful place with Rachel!

"Well thank you. It's wonderful." Rachel told Quinn, blinking back tears.

"I'm glad you like it." Quinn said, smiling softly at her.

-xXx-

Ten minutes before Rachel's eleven o'clock curfew, Quinn and Rachel made their way up Rachel's drive laughing.

"I cannot believe you told some guy to shut the f**k up!" Rachel laughed, clutching at her stomach as she gasped for air. Quinn let a big laugh escape her as she watched Rachel try and catch her breath.

"He wouldn't shut up and some of us were trying to watch the movie!" Quinn defended herself, though it was only a half-hard attempt.

"My favourite part would have to be when you called him an uneducated arrogant little rat though." Rachel laughed harder, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"What can I say, I aim to please." Quinn chuckled. The girl's eyes met and their laughter quickly dried up. Before she had even registered what she was doing, Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to Rachel's. She'd meant only a quick peck, an experiment of sorts but when she went to pull away, Rachel, who had yet to respond to the kiss, began to react, with the burning passion Quinn had begun to associate with the brunette. Their lips quickly moved past all hesitancies and they began to explore one another, taking joy in their new found physical connection. Quinn's tongue swiftly entering Rachel's mouth the moment it was given access. As their tongues touched for the first time, Quinn took the moment to send up a pray of thanks that she hadn't spooked Rachel away.

The beeping of a message tone shrilled through the night air and taking with it the girl's shared blissful bubble that had sheltered the two teens from the reality of their world.

Springing apart as reality quickly sank into their passion soaked minds and the reality of just whom they had been kissing moments ago, began to weigh heavily on them. The sounds of crickets and a neighbour's TV filled the tense silence that followed.

"Thank you for tonight. It was err... fun." Rachel finished lamely, looking everywhere but into Quinn's eyes. "I should..." leaving the sentence hanging, Rachel gestured to the door behind her with her thumb.

"Go, yeah me too. Gotta get that beauty rest." Quinn said, noticing an unnaturally shrill note to her voice. When Rachel failed to respond, Quinn spun on her heels and began walking quickly down the driveway to her car absolutely horrified with herself. _Got to get her beauty rest, what was that?_ She groaned. _I'm an idiot!_

* * *

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourite this story thus far! **


	8. In which Rachel Berry is confused

Rachel was confused, a feeling she was quite frankly sick of. Full of nervous energy she paced back and forth in her bedroom. Finally when she thought she might either throw up or burst from nerves, she picked up her iPod and jumped on to her elliptical. Thoughts of Quinn and _the kiss _flooded through her head. She didn't think she had feelings for Quinn, did she? _Did she?!_ That was it, she knew there was only one thing she could do to help her calm down. Jumping off the elliptical she pulled her up her email account.

_Dear A,_

_I'm sorry I haven't given you the chance to reply to my last email but the truth is I desperately need your advice tonight. Quinn and I went out tonight and it was so much fun, it's been a long time since I went out with a friend I think I almost forgot what it was like. The thing is the date ended with a kiss... A kiss. I didn't even think I liked her, as more than I friend. I didn't even really realise that I liked girls! Maybe I don't. Maybe I'm just grateful to her for being nice to me? That would make more sense wouldn't it? I just don't want this to ruin our friendship. I don't want to lose Quinn._

_Sorry to off load this all on you but I know you won't mind, you're such a good friend to me._

_Love, Rachel._

She felt calmer after sending the email to Anonymous, whatever happened with Quinn she knew Anonymous would be there for her.

-xXx-

The next morning Rachel walked through the halls of McKinley High thinking about the email she had received from Anonymous that morning,

**Dear Rachel,**

**Quinn is your friend, I'm sure no matter what you discover about how you feel she'll be there for you in the end.**

**And you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you.**

**Love, Anonymous.**

It hadn't been long, but it had worked to make Rachel confident she could face Quinn.

Rachel froze standing up at the end of the hall was Quinn. Nope she was wrong, very wrong. She couldn't face her. It was at that moment that Quinn looked up and their eyes connected. Knowing she couldn't put this off any longer she started walking in Quinn's direction.

"Hey." Quinn said when they reached each other.

"Hey." Rachel replied, not quite making eye contact, her nerves making her feel like she need to throw up. She was being ridiculous, this was Quinn, her friend. Forcing herself to make eye contact, she cleared her throat.

"About last night..." she started.

"Don't. Don't worry about it. Really." Quinn smiled at her.

"Um... ok?." Rachel said feeling even more confused. Did this mean things were ok between them? It didn't feel like it...

"We should go, class and all." Rachel nodded, feeling like she might cry, she didn't want to lose Quinn. Quinn started walking past her toward her class, but Rachel wasn't ready to move, a crazy part of her felt like she was giving up on their friendship by moving. Just as the first tears started to fall she heard Quinn call her name. Not wanting Quinn to see her tears she stayed where she was.

"No matter what I'll always be your friend." This time Rachel did move, spinning around she watched as Quinn shot her a spectacular grin, before turning around and heading to class.

Rachel was even more confused than ever.


	9. In which Rachel Berry gets mad

"Hey Rachel." Quinn said sitting down at the cafeteria table with her.

"Hey." Rachel smiled, glad to see Quinn was sticking to what she'd said about them still being friends.

"I'm starving." Quinn said, taking a bite of a strawberry. Noticing Rachel's intent stare, Quinn smiled and held out the container of strawberries.

"Did you want one?" but before Rachel could reply, Quinn was speaking again. "Oops sorry I forgot you detest strawberries." She said, quickly pulling them back.

"Right." Rachel agreed, utterly confused. When had she told Quinn about her hate of strawberries? While Quinn made conversation about their new Glee club project, Rachel was lost in her thoughts trying to think of a time when Quinn would have found out about the strawberries.

-xXx-

Later that day Rachel stood in line at a coffee shop still obsessing over the strawberries and Quinn.

"Hey Rachel." Pulled from her musings, she was shocked to find Kurt standing in front of her.

"Kurt. Hey." Rachel said; glad to see her old friend.

"How have you been?" he asked, pulling the strap of his bag further up her shoulder.

"Oh you know same old same old. How about you? How's school?"

"Ok I guess. I made a really cool friend, his name is Blaine, I think you'd like him. But it's not the same, I miss New Directions."

"Well we miss you. Not that I'd really know since no one really talks to me anymore, but you know I'm sure they do."

"Yeah, Finn told me you'd shut yourself off from everybody." Rachel saw red at hearing that. He what?! That arrogant little...

"I did no such thing. When Finn and I broke up the chose a side and it wasn't mine." Rachel fumed, fighting the urge to track Finn down and cause him some kind of physical pain.

"That sucks; I wish things were different for you Rachel. And the truth is, if Finn is too stupid to see what an amazingly kind hearted person you are then he doesn't deserve you. And neither do they." Kurt kept talking but Rachel wasn't listening anymore, a flashback to the first letter she received from Anonymous playing on her mind. Anonymous had called Rachel that exact same thing when they'd told her the Glee club were wrong to treat her like they did.

Could Kurt really be Anonymous?

"Hey Kurt and uh Rachel, hi, I didn't expect to see you here." Rachel was brought out of her internal struggle by the arrival of someone new for the second time in half an hour. Finn was here. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't care that they were in public; she still intended to cause him pain.

"Sorry I guess I didn't realise you got this place in the break up." Rachel quipped back at him, if she couldn't take him down physically that didn't mean she couldn't do it another way. Finn winced.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that whole thing." If Rachel had thought she was mad before it was nothing compared to what she was currently feeling.

"Sorry about what Finn? That you cheated on me? That the entire Glee club and probably half the school knew about it before I did? Or maybe you're sorry that you sat back and let your girlfriend ridicule me for the last couple of months?! So what is it Finn, what '_thing_' are you sorry about?!" Finn seemed about shocked by her outburst and had actually taken a step back from her. Kurt on the other hand seemed highly amused by Rachel's outburst, no doubt loving the diva in him adoring the all of the drama of the moment.

"Uh Rachel, do you really want to do this here?" Finn asked and it was at that moment that Rachel remembered where she was and it was also when she noticed that everybody in the crowed coffee shop seemed to be staring at her. Mortified and furious that once again she had been embarrassed because of Finn Hudson, Rachel stormed from the shop, not once bothering to look behind her.

"Rachel." She heard Finn calling after her but she kept walking. She was done with Finn, she was done being hurt by Finn.

"Rachel." He called again, finally catching up to her. He grabbed her around and pulled her around to face him.

"I'm sorry. I don't think there's anything else I can say to make it up to you. I've been a jerk and I'm really sorry, about everything."

"Why should I believe you Finn, and why now?! Why not after it all happened?!"

"Santana and I broke up. She's not a nice person and I'm sorry I didn't see that before."

"So what you and Santana break up and I'm suppose to forgive the fact that you tore my heart out and danced over it with your new girlfriend and the rest of the Glee club?! Because I don't, so don't even bother." She wrenched her arm from his grasp and started back down the street.

"No, you don't have to forgive me. I get that I need to work for that. But I'm really am sorry I made you sad Rachel; I never meant to hurt you. I've miss you and you're beautiful smile, I haven't seen it in a while. At least not directed at me." Rachel froze, _Have a good day! Try to use that beautiful smile. _The note Anonymous had left with the rose made reference to her beautiful smile. But it couldn't be Finn, he wasn't thoughtful enough to be her Anonymous. Was he?

More confused than ever Rachel continued on down the street, not caring that she was leaving Finn behind after his heartfelt speech. She had realised in the moment when she thought that Finn could possibly be Anonymous that Finn being so would be worse than Anonymous just being a nasty prank someone was pulling on her. Because even though Finn was apologising, something she had dreamed of for months, she found she no longer cared. He wasn't the one she was hoping for, he wasn't Quinn.

And it was in that moment that Rachel Berry knew she wanted Quinn Fabray.


	10. In which Rachel Berry makes a date

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and for reading :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...**

* * *

Maybe it was because she was so mad, or maybe it was because she realised she finally had someone in her life that seemed to genuinely like her, she didn't really know the reason, but she did know it was vital she speak to Quinn now.

Yanking her phone from her pocket she pulled up Quinn's number and hit call. As she listened to the dial tone she breathed slowly to try and calm her nerves. She was terrified Quinn would say no.

"Hello?" Quinn's voice answered.

"Hey Quinn, I was wondering if maybe you might want to go out with me?"

"Go _out_ with you?"

"Yeah. Like on a date." Silence. Rachel was just starting to panic when;

"Are you sure about this Rachel? I meant what I said about us being friends regardless." Rachel smiled, it was just like Quinn to think of her feelings first.

"Yes Quinn I know that, but I _want_ to go out with you."

"Then I would love to go on a date with you, Rachel Berry." Rachel barely let out a shriek of relief, but did allow herself a victory dance, not caring that she was on the sidewalk of a busy street and not caring that there was people watching her, she was too happy.

"Awesome. So tonight?" Rachel asked when she finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Yeah tonight sounds great. Should I meet you at your place?"

"Yeah, say 7?"

"Ok, 7. And Rachel, I'm really looking forward to it." Rachel's smile grew bigger.

"Me too Quinn." Hanging up the phone, Rachel started toward home, barely fighting the urge to dance and sing her way there.

-xXx-

Rachel sat on her couch twitching with nerves and excitement. She was so happy to be spending the evening with Quinn she made Rachel feel special, in a way nobody had ever made her feel. Just when she was ready to jump up from the couch and belt out a rendition of 'Don't Rain on My Parade', she heard a knock at the door. In her excitement she sprints over to the door, almost knocking over a vase in the process. Standing in front of it she takes a deep breath, patted down her hair and dress and opened the door to find...Finn standing on her doorstep.

"Finn, what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear to you this afternoon that I'm done with you?" Rachel demanded, hands on hip.

"Don't say that; Rach baby, don't give up on us."

"Give up! Give up!"Rachel was now so mad she was having a hard time forming a full sentence, a rarity for the diva. Breathing in a deep breath, she brought her hand up and poked him in the chest.

"Give _up _on _us_?! How dare you Finn Hudson! How dare you! Get this through your head, there is no us and there never will be an us aga-" Her rant is cut off by Finn swooping down and placing his lips on hers, his hands coming down on her arms and pulling her closer. In complete shock, Rachel is frozen as Finn kisses her until out of the corner of her eye she sees Quinn staring at her from the driver's seat of her car, an expression of deep hurt on her face. Bringing up her hands Rachel pushes Finn back and runs down the steps, but it's too late, Quinn has already driven off.


	11. In which Quinn Fabray is hurt

**Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't. If I did Sam and Tina would get more storylines...**

* * *

Quinn was so mad. Angrily pacing through her room she ignores her buzzing cell phone with Rachel's name on the screen. How could she have been so stupid?! She thought her and Rachel were real... She should have known Rachel would go running back as soon as Finn looked at her! He just had this power over her. Argh! She was just so frustrated! Picking up at pillow from her bed she threw it with all the anger she was feeling at her bedroom door. It hit the door with a thump and fell to the floor. It wasn't enough, Quinn was still furious. Picking up another pillow she threw it at the door and another until all six pillows that resided on her bed were now on the floor. Just when she was considering going to get them a knock sounded at her door.

"Quinny." Her mother called from outside. "Are you alright?"

I'm fine Mom." Quinn called in a tone that clearly said she wasn't.

"Well ok. Your friend is here to see you."

"If it's Rachel I don't want to see her."

"But Quinny she's in the living room, it would be rude not to see her."

"I don't care Mom, I don't want to see her right now." Quinn called in frustration. Why couldn't her Mother ever just take a hint?! Her mother sighed on the other side of the door, obviously appalled at her daughter's lack of manners.

"Ok I'll tell her you've already gone to bed then." Fed up with her Mother's need for perfect manners, Quinn wrenched the door open and looked at her Mother.

"Tell her I just don't want to see her." Judy looked at her daughter and took in the obvious emotion on her face that a door between them hadn't allowed her to see. Reaching out she gently placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Ok if that's what you want, I'll tell her that." With a squeeze of Quinn's shoulder her Mother headed down the stairs to Rachel. Shutting the door after her, Quinn leaned back against it and slid down to the ground. Her anger and frustration slipping away as her hurt overwhelmed her and she started to cry.

-xXx-

The next day was spent with Quinn carefully avoiding Rachel, but knowing that it was only a matter of time before she would have to face her. But that time was not now, on her way to the library for lunch, her plan to avoid Rachel in the cafeteria, Quinn spotted the other girl heading down the corridor in Quinn's direction, panicked she ducked into the girl's bathroom and hoped she hadn't been spotted. Leaning against the sink, Quinn prepared herself to wait at least ten minutes to assure she wouldn't risk bumping into Rachel. Closing her eyes she fought back tears, why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't Rachel have just felt the same?

"Quinn." Snapping open her eyes, Quinn discovered she hadn't been as lucky in her escape attempt as she'd hoped.

"Not now Rachel."Quinn turned around to turn on the tap, looking down at her hands so she wouldn't have to see Rachel's reflection in the mirror.

"Quinn last night wasn't what you think." Rachel said coming up behind her and turning off the tap.

"Quinn, please look at me." Rachel pleaded.

"How can I?" Quinn asked softly, the hurt she was feeling evident in her voice.

"I really cared about you Rachel and you went and kissed Finn! After the way he's treated you?! How could you?" Quinn demanded, finally turning around to look Rachel in the eye, her confusion and anger giving her strength.

"Finn kissed me! You're right I could never go back to him, not after the way he treated me. Please Quinn, I'm sorry, it's you I want to be with." Rachel begged, reaching for Quinn's hand. Quinn quickly snatches it back.

"Then you should have thought about that last night." She said, before grabbing her bag and storming out of the bathroom.

-xXx-

Later that day Rachel logged onto her email account and began to compose an email to Anonymous through her tears.

_Dear Friend,_

_I've done something terrible. I've hurt one of the few people I have left. I didn't mean to. But Finn came around last night and was asking me to give him another chance and I was just in the middle of telling him what I thought of his ridiculous suggestion when he kissed me and I was too shocked to pull away quick enough. And in not doing so I hurt a friend, but she wasn't just a friend, not really. See there was a time when I never would have dreamed of calling this person my friend, who I'm sure you've probably already figured out is Quinn, but over the last couple of weeks we've gotten to be good friends and somewhere along the way it became more. She saw me kissing Finn and now things are ruined between us, she doesn't want to hear my apology. I'm so miserable Anonymous, I don't want to lose Quinn..._

_Please help me, what do you think I should do?_

_Love, Rachel._

Closing her email, Rachel wiped at the tears still flowing down her cheeks. She needed to find a way to make this right.


	12. In which Rachel Berry gets her girl

**AN: Well it's taken almost 2 years but here it is the end of Love Anonymous. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed during that time :)**

* * *

Rachel stood staring into her locker, not really seeing what was in front of her as she was so caught up in her thoughts. She had two problems plaguing her, one; Anonymous still hadn't replied to her last email which was so unlike them, did this mean that Quinn was Anonymous? And problem number two: Quinn, despite thinking of nothing else for the last two days, Rachel still wasn't sure how to get Quinn to forgive her, but if it meant standing on the roof of McKinley High and declaring her devotion to Quinn she'd do it. She was just finishing sighing in frustration and fighting the urge to punch her locker when she felt someone beside her.

"Rach." Dammit. It was Finn. Not really wanting to but figuring he wouldn't leave till she did, Rachel pulled her head out of her locker and turned to face her ex boyfriend, wondering as she did what she had ever seen in him.

"What is it Finn?" she asked impatiently.

"You left pretty suddenly the other night and we never got to finish our talk."

"We weren't talking, I was talking but you were too busy trying to stick your tongue down my throat. What is it about you Finn? Do you have an alarm that goes off in your head every time I starting to feel the least bit happy that makes you feel you need to come running back to me because, what, I can't possibly be happy without you?!"

"No Rach that isn't it. Things ended with Santana and I realised I wanted to be with you."

"Why now Finn? Why wasn't I good enough for you when we were an actual couple?!" Rachel demanded and Finn opened his mouth to reply, but before he could she raised her hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry Finn, but you're too late. There's somebody else and she makes me feel so much better than you every did."

"She-?" Finn sputtered. Rachel raised her head and looked him straight in the eye, she wasn't ashamed of her feeling s for Quinn.

"Yes Finn, she." She said, slamming her locker shut and heading off down the hall. She was finally done with Finn Hudson.

Unbeknownst to Rachel, Quinn who had been coming out of the bathroom had been witness to it all...

-xXx-

Sitting in front of library computer later that day, Quinn's whole body felt like it was vibrating with happiness. Rachel didn't want Finn. She wanted her, Quinn had clearly heard her say she. She was impatient to go see Rachel but knew that she was in Biology while Quinn had a free. Pulling up her email, Quinn was surprised to see an email from Rachel, though she really shouldn't have been as it had become a habit of Rachel's to talk to Anonymous, when she was upset.

_Dear Friend,_

_I've done something terrible. I've hurt one of the few people I have left. I didn't mean to. But Finn came around last night and was asking me to give him another chance and I was just in the middle of telling him what I thought of his ridiculous suggestion when he kissed me and I was too shocked to pull away quick enough. And in not doing so I hurt a friend, but she wasn't just a friend, not really. See there was a time when I never would have dreamed of calling this person my friend, who I'm sure you've probably already figured out is Quinn, but over the last couple of weeks we've gotten to be good friends and somewhere along the way it became more. She saw me kissing Finn and now things are ruined between us, she doesn't want to hear my apology. I'm so miserable Anonymous, I don't want to lose Quinn..._

_Please help me, what do you think I should do?_

_Love, Rachel._

Quinn sucked in a breath. She knew Rachel had feelings for her, but she hadn't really known, not until she had read her email. She felt horrible, why hadn't she given her a chance to explain? She should have known that Rachel would never have been so mean as to set up a date with Quinn and then kiss Finn. Logging off Quinn sprinted from the library, determined to see Rachel before she left for the day. And it was as she passing her own locker that she saw it, a single red rose was taped to the front of it. Pausing Quinn reached up and slowly plucked the flower from her locker.

"It's a thank you." Quinn's whipped around to find Rachel standing behind her. Where had she come from? She wasn't there when Quinn was running by, was she?

"A thank you?" Quinn questioned, so happy to see the girl she had fallen for in front of her.

"For being there when I really needed a friend. For every kind word you ever wrote to me. For telling me time and time again that I was worth so much more than Finn Hudson. You didn't have to reply to my letter but you did and you made me feel cared for and amazing, more than I'd felt in months. So thank you Quinn."

"I just did what anyone would do Rachel. I saw you leave that letter and you looked so upset and I just couldn't handle the thought, I wanted to make you feel-" Quinn pauses, Rachel's and her own words having just completely sunken in.

"Wait." She breathed. "How did you know?" she asked, amazed that Rachel had figured out she was Anonymous.

"Because of the way Anonymous made me feel. The same way you do. And when you and Anonymous simultaneously disappeared from my life, I just knew, Anonymous couldn't have been anyone else but you. You're such an amazing beautiful person Quinn and you made me feel so special and I need you to know that. I need you to know that it's you I want Quinn, not Finn." Rachel confessed, tears streaming down her beautiful face. Taking a step forward, Quinn reached up and cupped Rachel's tear streaked cheek.

"I know Rachel. I know it's me. And it's you for me too." She says, brining her lips gently to Rachel's own, before developing it into a full on passionate kiss, both girls channelling their happiness into the kiss. They broke apart at the ringing of the bell signalling the end of the day and smiled broadly at each other.

"Wanna come over to mine?" Rachel asks, a cheeky grin playing on her lips.

"You bet." Quinn happily agrees, taking Rachel's hand in hers. And as the two of them walk down the corridor, so completely wrapped up in the other girl, they fail to notice their fellow members of Glee club staring at them completely dumbfounded as the girl's passed them by.


End file.
